my24fandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Descendant
Synopsis In the fictional kingdom of Avalon Cast *'''[[Alex Saijo]] as Dean Caceres''' - ''Henry and Elena's son. He is a half blood and a candidate to the Caceres household. Like his father and other sibling, he likes to toy with human feelings and uses them as pawn and he is the only half blood that can wield a pure blood's power. Upon his meeting with Anna, he became interested in her as she is the first human being to ever fight with a vampire but little did he know that Anna is the one that will change the Cacere's family's fate including him.'' *'''[[Yayoi Wallner]] as Anna Rodriguez / Anna Ortega''' - ''Benjamin and Racquel's daughter and the last descendant of the Ortega Clan whom the vampire clan call "Remainders", she is clueless on her family's history and her soon-to-be awaken powers. She is kind, smart, and helpful to others as described by her mother and best friend. Upon meeting Dean and the other Caceres family, she slowly uncovers her family's secret and past and also the awakening of her own powers.'' *'''[[Adrian Harris]] as David Caceres''' - ''Dean's older half brother and a pure blood. Unlike Dean and Dominic, his mother is unknown as his mother was known to have died during the vampire-remainder war. Like his father and other siblings he too loves to play with human feelings and uses them as pawn when he needed them to meet his needs but as much as he dislikes human, he dislikes a remainder more as a remainder is the one that killed his mother. Upon his meeting with Anna he is arrogant and loathes her as she is a human being, but eventually as the series progress he became interested and slowly falls in love with Anna but unknown to him Anna is the person he hates the most as Anna is a remainder.'' *'''[[Gerald Venefsukja]] as Dominic Caceres''' - ''younger half brother of Dean and the biological brother of David who is also a pure blood and an introvert. His mother is from a wealthy and noble vampire clan of the South and a well known pianist that made his father fall in love with his mother. Like his mother he is very talented in music and perfected himself into playing the piano and unlike his other siblings he dislikes toying with people's lives. He became acquainted with a human being despite his sibling and father's protest and because of his father's doing, he loses his control and killing his human best friend. It is later hinted that he is in love with Cindy but puts his distance because of his guilt with Cindy's brother.'' *'''[[Catherine Angeles]] as Cindy Lopez''' - ''Tristan's younger sister who resents vampires especially the Caceres family and Anna's best friend who is a witch. Vampires are the reason her family die and her beloved brother. She plans to have her revenge by becoming Raquel's apprentice as a medical student as she knows that Raquel holds the secret to vampire's fall down. As the series progress and as she became close into perfecting her herb skills, she slowly falls in love with Dominic and because of this she started her battle with herself of whether to avenge her beloved father by killing one of her love ones.'' *'''[[Eris Watson]] as Lily Caceres''' - ''Dean, David, and Dominic's younger half sister. Unlike her other siblings she loves human and the reason she became quick of getting attached and interested with Anna. She does not know who her mother is unlike her other siblings who have a clue who their mother is and what is the cause of their death, the only thing she knows about her mother is that her mother use to sing her a lullaby that she often hears in her dreams.'' *'''[[Kara Davies]] as Stella Savedra''' - ''she is the main antagonist of the story and a vampire from an outside clan of the pure bloods. She is wealthy and hates humans'' *'''[[Jeremy Arai]] as Gray De Villa''' - ''he is the main male antagonist of the story.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Florentino Isidro]] as Don. Henry Caceres''' - ''head of the Caceres family and the only pure blood vampire that lives in Earth. He is ruthless towards human and uses them as pawn and food, though he dislikes human being, he once fell in love with a beautiful teacher that eventually becomes Dean's mother, but Dean's mother was killed by a rogue human being that led him to despise human. He is the secondary antagonist of the story '' **[[Ren Silva]] as young Henry *'''[[Yna Yamase]] as Raquel Rodriguez''' - ''Anna's mother who is a descendant of the black with clan. She is very beautiful and kind to people. Due to her power of healing, she became a well-known surgeon of any aspect of the body thus giving them a big amount of fortune. Upon the death of her husband after being killed by a vampire, she began to despise vampire and created a herb that kill them and a type of herb that only she can make. She is also revealed as the half reincarnation of Elena and the reason pieces of Elena's memories as stored within her and also inherited some of Elena's cooking skills'' Guest Cast *'''[[Bea Bellfodda]] as Elena Ruiz''' - ''Dean's mother and a high school teacher, he met Henry when she became the tutor of David and thus falling in love with him. She later on died after saving Henry from a rogue scientist. Her soul was half reincarnated and because she is half reincarnated, her soul was cut in half and thus reincarnated in the body of Raquel'' *'''[[Benjamin Silangan]] as Benjamin "Benjie" Ortega''' - ''Anna's father and the descendant of the great and noble Ortega Clan, the only clan whom the vampires cannot defeat but also a vampires life. If a vampire sucks kills them and sucks on their blood a vampire can gain 200% of its magical powers but if a vampire accidentally drinks their blood while not killing them it can loosen 200% of its power. Furthermore, he is a loving father to Anna and a loving husband to Raquel before his death.'' *'''[[Julia Venefsukja]] as Elizabeth Mondragon''' - ''Dominic's mother and a well known pianist. She is very beautiful and sometimes clumsy, but when it comes to music she is in a whole different category. She later on died after killing herself due to her music's imperfections.'' *'''[[Jerry Hyland]] as Tristan Lopez''' - ''Cindy's older brother and Dominic's best friend. He plays in the school's orchestra club and is well known for his great violin techniques and talent that eventually captures Dominic attention. He became best friends with Dominic much to his sister's disapproval as vampires cannot be trusted. He later on died after Dominic suddenly loses his self control and kills him. It is also revealed that he is from the white witch clan but the power of his clan he did not inherit due to him of having a weak body.'' Information Awards and Nominations